Spectrum Chaser!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Another One Spectrum Chaser! 64 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago (Spectrum Chaser, a.k.a. Spec, is me and Helen's "mutual friend" we mention occasionally. Just a few minutes ago, I was like, "hey, you should do this thing with us!" And she was like, "... Okay!" Note- she hasn't read The glass Scientist past Hyde wanting to go to the Bazaar. I've told her she is going to read it. Also note that she might not know exactly how things work here, since she had no idea this existed, unlike most people, who read and get a feel for it before posting. So, I offered to make her discussion for her.) *Elaina walked inside with her friend, Spectrum Chaser, a huge grin on her face* You're going to love it here. Everyone is so nice! *she hesitated and rubbed the scar on her neck* Except one person, but don't worry about her. HELEN!!! Where are you?! (Yes, I noticed I'm using Elaina and Helen for this. I thought it would be easier to do this with them than their Hydes XD) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Aaaany second now... Also, Spec, to respond, just click "reply" under the comment. You'll get it, eventually.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Will she even be able to find this place? You did tell her how to get here, right?) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (she can't internet. She forgot to verify her email.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah, she's here.) 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago *nervously follows Elaina with her ears back and wings half-flaired, wondering if she'd be able to fit in and her wings suddenly flairing out as she got startled by Elaina's shouting* 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Oh! Sorry for startling you. I'll go find Helen. You can explore, talk to the lodgers, find your way around. Okay? Oh, and don't worry about your wings and all. Nobody will mind! I don't! I think they're pretty! *runs off, looking for Helen* (A cruddy thing to leave your friend alone and confused but you know I gotta go, and it'll be easier for the lodgers to get to you. Just walk around- someone will walk up to you.) 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *gives her a small nod and wonders around, her wings sort of protecting her like a shield and looks around as she wondered. She was always surprisingly shy on her first day of something, whispers to herself* What even is this place? I hope I don't stick out like a sore thumb, *glances at her brown wings* especially because of these... 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Dreamer was chasing down Nex Hyde as Nex was running with her dimensional portal key. "Nex Hyde don't you dare!" Dreamer Jekyll yelled and in response Nex looked back at her smiling."Nex Look out!" Dreamer yelled. Nex looked forward and quickly stopped falling backward before bumping in to spectrum. Dreamer stopped behind Nex and grabbed the portal key. "I told you to not touch it! Now we have a Chimera on the loose! I'm so sorry about Nex and i" Dreamer said looking at spectrum. (Welcome to TGS roleplaying group! I think you'll enjoy our sense of rumor and espeically Mz. Hyde's memes) 3 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *yelps in surprise at getting knocked over and shakes her head to clear it, looking at all the new friendly faces with a small smile and gets up, dusting off her wings* No, no. It's fine, I'm okay. *chuckles* I've survived much worse. *her smile widens, who she had met so far was just so friendly* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago "that's good" Dreamer said sighing with releif. Nez rolled her eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( A booming laugh sounds from above. ) If sticking out's your only problem, you don't have much to worry about! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( A tall brunette man strides across the hall and stops in his tracks when he notices the equestrian newcomer. He looks around warily, placing one hand slowly on his coat. When he sees no giant flaming boars, he clears his throat and approaches the mare with a dainty smile. ) Welcome to our humble abode! I trust everything is to your liking? 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *looks at him, her eyes still sort of scared at not knowing what to answer* Uh, I suppose. Everyone is really nice so that's good... •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Wonderful! ( He stoops down acc gives her his calling card. ) Should you need anything, you come find me 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *hesitantly takes the card* O-Okay, thank you Mr...? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Oh of course! How silly of me! ( He bows. ) Doctor Henry Royston Jekyll at your service 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Heh, I'm Spectrum Chaser. *smiles and holds out her hand* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( He takes her hand and shakes it firmly. ) It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Chaser! 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *chuckles at his formal naming, firmly shaking back* Spec or Chase is fine, really. I'm not a big fan of formal names. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( He returns her chuckle with a warm smile. ) Well alright then Spec, whatever makes you happy 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *lets his hand go and looks around from where she was standing, taking in her surroundings* So, uh, what is this place? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( He gestures to the hall with all its scientific knick knacks. ) This is the Society for Arcane Sciences! From tinkerers to time travelers, we all share and discover here, under one roof. 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Oh, that's cool. *tilts her head* Does zoology count here? 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Oh, that's really cool! *tilts her head in curiosity* Does zoology count here? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Yes it does! All forms of it! As a matter of fact, we have two Cryptozoologists on staff right now. 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Oh wow, that's so cool! I feel sort of out of place her though since, I am no scientist. My friend just brought me along for today. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago My dear, we are all scientists. As sure as you ask, your mind will always wander. You are welcome here 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Thank you, sir. *looks intimidated by all the scientific equipment and knick knacks* Do you think I could stay with you? As like, a tag-along? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago I can't see why not. ( He peers down at her solemnly. ) I am a doctor, however, and I do treat real people. If you're going to stay, I need you to promise me that you won't say a word about the patients. Okay? 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Um, okay, I promise. *crosses her heart with a confused look* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Very well then! ( He starts on his way and pauses, turning on his heel. ) The reason I asked you this is because of something called HIPPA laws. You can't tell other people about someone you're taking care of because it would compromise their dignity. You wouldn't want the others to gossip about you, after all. 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Ooohh, okay, I get it now. *now understands why he asked her to promise* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Fortunately there are no urgent calls. ( He looks shiftily around. ) ...yet ( He turns to Spectrum. ) So I was just on my way to the mess hall to grab some lunch. Please, do come! I bet you're famished. ( He starts towards the hall. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *her stomach replies for her as she stayed close to him, following him to the hall and taking in everything on the way* Wow... 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago • edited ( On one end of the table are all the fixings for a full flavorful meal. In the other end sits a magnificent cake decorated with flowers and layers of brightly colored frosting. On the top in beautiful calligraphy are the words "Happy Birthday Spectrum". ) Rachel is our house chef. She is in charge of preparing our meals. She had a little extra help today. 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *her ears fall limp and her eyes widen when her eyes fell upon the amazing cake, stutters in complete awe and a smile grows on her face, getting wider until she was in a full grin* 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago ( Several Lodgers jump out from behind the cake, one of them being the Madame herself. ) Happy birthday baby girl! 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago *gasps, grinning brightly* Oh, this is fantastic!! I've never had such a beautiful birthday before!! 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Well you had best enjoy it, because you certainly deserve it! ( She gives Spectrum a stern look ) You'd best enjoy your lunch first though. 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago *was staring off into the space that was all the food on the table and realizes he was talking to her* Oh! I certainly will! It all looks so good! 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago I can assure you it tastes even better! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Oh hello, Elaina's brought a friend! *A girl in a humorously large top hatt adorned with a red sash said enthusiastically. The blue flower pinned to the side of her hatt was several shades lighter than her eyes, yet her eyes seemed brighter and danced with curiosity as she approached the newcomer.* I'm Catt! What's your name? 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *her body language showed intimidation by how cheerful she was but gave her a smile* I'm, uh, Spectrum Chaser. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago Nice to meet you! *Catt said grinning.* I've gotta say, I've never met anyone like you before. 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *her pony ear twitched* Is that so? I've heard about you quite a bit. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (Ah, glad to see you made it! ^-^ This isn't my normal profile name and picture. *sighs* I've just hit a sad spot in my adventures with Helen...) 3 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (It's okay, I'm just glad you guys are here. ^-^ I'm always shy on my first day so it's nice to have you guys to help.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (Of course! And if there's anything at all that you need, I'm more than willing to help and you'll find everyone here is willing as well. Just take a deep breath and be yourself and you'll make friends in no time, just like you always do! 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you, you really make me sound like Pinkie when you talk about me like that. XD) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (Well, I'd say you're the closet thing to Pinkie this world is ever going to get. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Aaww, thanks!!! ��) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (It's true. You're pretty awesome ^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I'm so happy you think that. �� You're pretty awesome yourself. ^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (Of course I am) 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (I'm still having trouble learning about characters, it must be hard trying to do that and learn the website XDX I wish I could help you in person! I'm sorry!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Pre-shooting then? I'm game for that! Um, a quick clarification before I jump in. Is Spectrum Chaser a pegasus?) 4 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I am a person with pegasus wings, pony ears and a tail. My ears are the ones in my profile pic, the left one is knicked.) 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago (I welcome you, Spectrum Chaser! Don't worry everyone here is really nice, I'm sure you will make friends in no time. :) ) 2 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Thanks. ^-^ Everyone's been so nice as you said, thank God. I'm always kinda shy on my first day so that's good to know.) 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Spectrum Chaser • 3 years ago (I'm new here myself so I can relate. Make yourself a home here! :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Spectrum Chaser SoljaGold • 3 years ago (I'll try! ;D) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (HI!!! I'm So happy you could join us!!! In our main story line we're having some...issues, I'm sure Helen and Elaina can catch you up with that, but It's nice to have a light hearted new comer join our midst! I hope you enjoy your self in our crazy Society and feel free to ask anyone any questions you may have! :D ) *'Allison' was walking through the halls after returning from breakfast when she turned a corner to find a new figure roaming around the society. She quickly hid behind the corner and began to watch the girl from a far.* •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy